villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Zurre2004/PE Proposal: Majora
Note: Since Majora is the spirit of a mask, it is genderless, just like Ghirahim since it is the spirit of a sword. For that reason, I’m going to use “it” to refer to Majora instead of “He” or “She”. Note: This is my first PE proposal, so I likely used some words repetitively. Sorry for any inconvenience. What is the Work? The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask is a 2000 videogame developed and published by Nintendo. It is one of the most well-known Zelda titles, known by many fans as the darkest Zelda game. The game is also critically acclaimed. Who is the Candidate/What have they done? Majora is basically the Joker of the Zelda franchise, but without jokes, punchlines or funny quotes. It is an evil entity that only wishes to cause chaos and destruction. It originally was a mask used to make sinister rituals. It became so powerful that it was sealed away, and eventually came into the possession of the Happy Mask Salesman. However, a mischievous Skull Kid stole it and used the power of the mask to make harmful pranks, such as turning Link into a Deku. However, the mask gradually began to posses more of Skull Kid's mind, to the point where it now made him disfigure the moon with a horrifying face and want to make it fall into Clock Town and destroy Termina. After Link summoned the Four Giants and stopped the Moon from falling, the mask detached itself from Skull Kid and revealed that it is a sentient being presumably named Majora. Link realizes that the mask was controlling Skull Kid all along. Majora then entered the moon to boost it, and caused it to begin falling again. Link enters the moon to go after Majora, but instead finds some kids wearing the bosses's masks. A kid with Majora's Mask invites him to play a game, where Link is the “bad guy”. Link is then teleported into an arena and fights Majora's three forms: Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation and Majora's Wrath.He manages to destroy the evil entity, and the Skull Kid redeems himself because he just wanted to have someone to play with, not harm people or cause the destruction of Termina. He then becomes friends with Link. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. It is a completely evil mask that wants to cause chaos and destruction just because it can, for it’s own amusement. It was evil from the very beginning, and the rituals only boosted that evil, to the point where the mask was needed to be sealed away. To top it off, it wasn’t friendly to the Skull Kid either, dismissing him as a “puppet” after he outlived his usefulness. It also wanted to absolutely destroy Link, and didn’t have the intention of fighting fair, or complementing him for his skills, like Ganondorf did. Like Zant, Majora is also very insane and psychotic, attacking erratically during its fight with Link. Heinous Standard Unlike most Zelda villains, it wanted to DESTROY Termina instead of conquering it, just for its own amusement. No revenge, not a cause where it was misguided, no. Just for fun and to show how powerful it is because it is capable of doing that. It even made the people believe that Skull Kid was a monster, whereas in fact he was just a lonely, tragic guy that wanted to have friends to play with, and that unfortunately happened to steal the mask, unaware of the danger it posed, and was possessed by it. It mercilessly reactivated the moon after the Four Giants stopped it, simply thinking of them as a mere obstacle. Final Verdict A completely psychotic, insane, destructive and evil being, Majora wanted to destroy Termina for fun while making it look like the Skull Kid did it, and making him look like a monster. It is one of the most evil villains in Zelda history, being the FIRST to want to destroy a kingdom/region instead of conquering it or acquiring the complete Triforce. What makes Majora even scarier is that this is a game that EVERYONE can play. It’s not a game made exclusively for adults, it’s a game made for kids, teens, adults and elderly people. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals